


Tell Me Your Worries

by inaudible_d



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaudible_d/pseuds/inaudible_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun had been irritable and angry the past few days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Your Worries

“Aiba san,” Jun suddenly called in the middle of their dance rehearsal, “It’s left to right and then back to the left, not the other way around!”

Aiba shuffled a bit, eyes looked alternately to Jun then to his feet then back to Jun again. 

“Oh, sorry, Matsujun,” Aiba said with a grin.

“It’s been the third time you made the same mistake. Should we call for a break now?” Jun asked exasperatedly. He looked so frustrated that Aiba made the same mistake over and over again, not something he would usually do.

“It’s just going to waste you guys’ time some more,” Aiba shook his head, “Let’s just do this again. I promise I won’t make the same mistake again.”

Jun heaved a loud sigh and signaled their instructor to go on.

The song had barely entered the first verse when Aiba suddenly tripped on his own feet.

“Aiba san!” Jun reprimanded, “Just- forget it. Probably this is not the right time to rehearse anything,” Jun marched to the corner of the rehearsal room to take his belongings, walked out, and slammed the door behind him.

The four people in the room sighed. Jun was having a bad day. Again.

“Eum, I’m sorry,” their instructor called, “Should we continue the rehearsal?”

Nino, Aiba, and Sho exchanged glances worriedly. Continuing the rehearsal without Jun would just trigger his anger even more.

“Yes please, let’s just repeat the previous part until we really get the grasp of it,” Ohno answered, breaking the silence between them, “Aiba chan needs to rehearse some more after all.”

Ohno took his spot on the room, ready to dance again, then turned his face to see his band-mates, “I’ll deal with that brat later. You guys can just forget it.”

The three of them exchanged glances once again, unsure. It was Matsujun they were talking about, even though they forgot it, Matsujun wouldn’t easily do so. But then what Leader said was usually the best to follow, so they moved back to their respective spots, albeit a bit reluctantly, and got themselves ready.

The rehearsal went smooth after that. No more wrong movement or tripping, at least.

\---

When Ohno got home, he smelled a pleasant aroma of home-cooked meal from the kitchen. It must be Jun’s doing, Ohno thought. His new drama character does a lot of cooking to clear his head and he told Ohno once that it actually works for him too.

Ohno took of his shoes on the genkan and slipped his house sandals. He put his duffel bag on the floor near the living room sofa and walked to the kitchen. As he thought, Jun was there, with some plates of food ready and some ingredients still on the counter. Ohno had no idea how many kinds of food Jun was preparing.

“I’m home,” Ohno said, leaning on the kitchen’s doorway.

Jun was startled a bit, then he turned his head to look at Ohno, “Welcome home,” he mumbled, before returning his focus to his cooking.

Ohno sighed. Even that night wasn’t the right night to talk to Jun about it. He retreated to their living room and plopped himself on the sofa. He switched the TV on from the remote control and watched evening news with no interest until Jun called him to let him know that food was ready.

They ate in silence that night. Like it had been for almost a week.

\---

“That was really a good one, Matsumoto san,” Jun heard Kagawa san speaking amidst the commotion of the rehearsal. He just finished his line and someone apparently cracked a joke, because everybody else was laughing. He didn’t quite catch what the joke was, so he didn’t laugh with everyone.

“It was really tough,” Jun replied honestly to Kagawa san.

“It was great though, like the real lawyer,” Kagawa san added.

Jun smiled, probably for the first time that day. Suddenly he felt a wave of pride and relief running through his veins. He realized that he hadn’t felt that for a while. That one just now felt really good.

The director called for the next part of the rehearsal and Jun returned to his seat. His lawyer seat. Suddenly the whole scene’s rehearsal didn’t feel so hard anymore.

\---

That night, Ohno got home to yet another cooking Jun. But this time, Jun didn’t seem like he was angry. In fact, he was actually mumbling some random song while cooking. This Ohno knew quite well. Jun must have had a good day at work.

Probably it was time to approach him about his tension at work the previous days.

Ohno didn’t even need to announce his presence. Jun noticed Ohno’s steps and turned his head to look at Ohno who was just about entering the kitchen.

“Welcome home, Ohno san!” Jun said cheerfully.

Ohno smiled although it took him quite by surprise. “I’m home,” Ohno walked to the kitchen counter, “What do we have tonight?”

Jun had returned his concentration to his pan, but he answered Ohno with a light happy tone of his, “Pasta. Just the simple one!”

Ohno nodded in agreement with himself. Jun definitely had a great day at work.

It wasn’t five minutes later that Jun finished his cooking. He put the pasta on a huge bowl and brought the bowl to the dining table. Ohno watched in admiration as Jun waltzed his way to the kitchen table until Jun’s voice broke his reverie.

“Could you please take the plates and bring them to the table, Ohno san?”

Ohno nodded and did as he was told.

Once the table was ready, the both of them sat down facing each other, on the dinner table. Jun took Ohno’s plate and filled it with pasta for him, then put it back to Ohno’s side of the table. After that, he took some for himself. 

“Thank you for the meal,” the both of them mumbled before digging in their meal.

Unlike the previous dinners that they had spent in silence, Jun talked quite a lot. He talked mostly about his drama rehearsal and the shooting location. He mentioned what they had for lunch and how he liked it despite not expecting it before.

Ohno replied by sharing stories from his own shooting location. How everyone was being so nice to him and generally fun to be with. He shared that they had fun eating their lunch too. 

Ohno then told Jun that Kotaki was a very nice guy. He was funny but polite.

“Kind of remind me of Aiba chan,” Ohno said. Actually, not really, Ohno just wanted to bring the topic up.

Hearing Ohno mentioned Aiba, Jun shuffled uncomfortably on his seat. Ohno noticed that, but he continued eating.

“Speaking of Aiba chan... Have you heard from him since the last rehearsal?” Ohno asked.

“I called him... earlier,” Jun answered with a small voice, “I’ve apologized to him for being such a dick.”

Ohno smiled and hummed while still eating his food.

Jun sighed, “It’s just- It’s so hard to have everything happening at the same time. My drama, _your_ drama, the new singles, the arena tour, the magazines, the promotions. I start to feel too old to have this many amount of work, Ohno san.”

Ohno chuckled.

“What are you laughing at?” Jun scolded Ohno but he laughed along anyway. Seeing Ohno laughed even just a small chuckle always gave him that pleasantly warm feeling.

“If you’re old, then I’d be ancient,” Ohno laughed openly by then.

“I’m sorry,” Jun replied, still laughing, eyes glinting with glee instead of guilt.

They didn’t speak anything for some while, just letting their laughter fill the air.

“Are you okay now?” Ohno suddenly broke the silence.

Jun sighed, “Well, there are still a lot of things, and it’s really hard that I have to get control of them all. That’s where the frustration came from, actually.”

“You don’t have to get control of them all,” Ohno said matter-of-factly.

“I’m the lead actor, of course I have to- well one of,” Jun added quickly when Ohno raised his brow.

“But that’s what the rehearsal sessions are for, so the director can show you how exactly he wants the things done.”

“You know I’m a perfectionist.”

Ohno snickered.

“Don’t laugh at me!” Jun scowled, “And it didn’t help that I had to yet again think about the concept for arena tour myself. You guys could at least help me think of something!”

Ohno put his fork down on the plate. He looked at Jun seriously that time.

“Jun, you know you _want_ to think of it all by yourself. We’re just doing our part of the job like we always do. And you could always ask for advice when you need some.”

Jun drooped his head, quietly agreeing to what Ohno was saying. He felt really guilty for snapping at Aiba chan before, it was probably the first time since forever he let his anger take control of himself.

“Your drama is quite tough, isn’t it?” Ohno suddenly changed the topic.

“Ah well yes, it is. The characterization is pretty tough,” Jun agreed, “Although, probably, I finally get a grasp on it, I think,” Jun remembered what Kagawa san said earlier. 

“Well it... shouldn’t be an excuse to act like a jerk, though, I’m really sorry,” Jun added.

“Don’t apologize to me,” Ohno picked up his fork and continued eating, “Just, don’t do it again, okay. You know you can share your worries with me.”

“But you have your drama too!”

“Which I consulted with you a lot before. It was hard for me too, but I don’t like making things harder for myself.”

“Are you sure?” Jun’s tone suddenly changed to a suggestive one. When Ohno lifted his head from his plate to look at Jun, Jun wriggled his eyebrows.

“Oi!” Ohno laughed, “I was trying to be serious here!”

Jun laughed out loud by then, seemed that the whole thing that burdened him before has been lifted from his shoulders. When their laughing fit had submerged, Jun reached forward to Ohno’s hand. He squeezed it gently and said, “Thank you, Ohno san.”

Ohno smiled, “Don’t worry about it, Jun.”

\---

“I slept at 6 a.m!” Nino announced.

“If you have worries, please let me know,” Jun tapped his shoulder gently.

Some of their fans went wild for that.

“Hey, that’s my line,” Ohno told Jun once they’re on the backstage.

“Shush, Oh chan. We have to get ready for the next part,” Jun replied.

“.... Oh chan?” Ohno mumbled. Well it seemed like Jun’s good mood had returned. Ohno didn’t have to worry anymore. For now.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else ship KagawaxMatsumoto combi?


End file.
